Across the Galaxy
by 117Jorn
Summary: What happens when four Fanfiction writers end up across the galaxy onboard a massive starship, along with all of their original characters they ever created coming with them, as they try to find a way home? These are the voyages of the Starship Pathfinder, as it continues its mission to find home, finding new life and civilizations, and going where no human being has ever been.


**Xamusel: No matter what, none of the legal guys can sue us for writing this, because we don't claim to own the stuff we're writing about. Take that for what it's worth.**

**117Jorn: We don't own anything involving Gundam, Star Wars, Trek or anything like that. **

**Patriot-112: That is correct, none of us own the stuff this fic is based on, just the OCs.**

**Titanic X: So get ready, peeps! :D**

**Xamusel: Now that that's said… _The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning. Rebel One, Action!_**

* * *

**February 18th 2015 AD**

**Sol System - Earth**

* * *

_Patriot-112: A Fan-made game of us?_

This was the message one Jordan Tackett - also known by his username 117Jorn - received from his friend. He was a young man, with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing simple blue jeans and a red T-shirt. Jordan smirked a bit, as he typed his response.

_117Jorn: I'm not shitting you guys, someone made a fan-made game about us and our OC's! I've seen the pics he showed me, its all awesome! 3D imagery and everything!_

_Titanic X: That's a first for us._

_Xamusel: Wait… what link did you use to get there?_

_Patriot-112: I gotta take a look at this...hope it doesn't have a virus._

_Xamusel: Yeah, me too, if only to figure out what the heck this is all about._

_117Jorn: Just sent you guys the link for the download, while its doing that you gotta see the pics the guy already set up. Whoever this guy is, he's a pro!_

_Xamusel: On it right now… downloading will take me a while, given my stupidly slow internet speed, but… er, guys, we got a problem._

_Titanic X: What?_

_Xamusel: How the hell did this person even know about some of the characters I was planning to use?! I never even released them yet!_

_Patriot-112: …Holy shit! This guy got my OC's down to the final detail! I don't know whether to congratulate him, or sue him._

_Titanic X:... No way! Same here! O.O_

_Xamusel: I'm not entirely sure how this happened, but I think this guy read our minds or something… wait, that's physically impossible._

_117Jorn: You're just paranoid Xam, you probably posted your characters somewhere and forgot about 'em. I mean just look at the details he got for the Takeo Family! He's got Revan from the Slice Hounds down PERFECT, and look at how he nailed the custom Slice Hound armor?_

_Xamusel: No, seriously, I never even posted most of the characters he rigged and everything! He's labelling me as their sole creator, which is ironically true, but I never posted them _anywhere_!_

_117Jorn: Well, once we play the game, you can ask the guy himself. Goes by the name Drakos Lucifer. But either way though, at least he's actually giving _us _credit for the OC's. _

_Titanic X: Somehow I doubt that… I'm getting a bit of a bad feeling, guys._

_Patriot-112: I also got that feeling... but I'll take a crackshot at this and try to get this guys number._

_Xamusel: Something's telling me that this is gonna be one long playing period… and I'm not talking about bad feelings, just the fact that I'm not even close to 5% done with this stupid download yet._

_Titanic X: Started downloading some time ago, so… it's at ten percent._

_Patriot-112: Fifteen for me, just looking at the...WHAT THE HELL!?_

_117Jorn: What is it?_

_Patriot-112: Uh, Jorn, you remember that Star Wars idea for a female clone of Jango Fett? Well, I just found her._

_Xamusel: Wait… what the heck?! How does one even make Jango female?!_

_Patriot-112: I would've explained it in the fic, Arlita was created on Kamino when something went wrong and changed her chromosomes when she was still in a tube._

_Xamusel: Oh… right. I see now._

_117Jorn: Yeah, it actually kinda makes sense, since I read an article that the male Chromosome actually doesn't kick in until several months after conception. So simply making it so the male chromosome doesn't kick in - and boom, female clone trooper. _

_117Jorn: But what's so weird about her being there, Pat?_

_Patriot-112: I'm not sure, but this guy has her armor and her personality down _flat_!_

_Titanic X: Holy frag! This guy even got my OCs down pat as well! Especially Steven! O.O_

_Xamusel: Uhhh… guys, is it just me, or does the file automatically install once it's done downloading? I think my ISP just sped priority to my IP address in downloads or something._

_117Jorn: Hey, just take it as a good thing - we get to play this game sooner! Whoa damn, it's already half-way installed on mine._

_Titanic X: Same here. It's almost three quarters of the way done. It's like someone wants us to play this game… *shudders* Creepy..._

_Patriot-112: Whoa, I'm almost done as well. I just got my new laptop last month, but it's not _this _fast!_

_Xamusel: See what I mean? It already finished installing from the exe file that I didn't even tell to install yet._

_117Jorn: *Groans* quit being so paranoid - it's a _game. _It's passed all of my virus scans - and I've got the top of the line stuff, not crappy Norton or McAfee. _

_Xamusel: *facepalms* Jorn, please, don't make me say "I told you this was a bad idea" should something bad happen to us because of this… and it didn't even install to my Steam page, unlike you guys. Plus, I use Avast._

_Titanic X: I told ya that something weird is happening! It's already done on my computer. Just waiting for you guys._

_Xamusel: It already finished on mine, too… somehow, long before you guys… and my internet is _super slow_ normally!_

_Patriot-112: Finished as well...no problems so far…_

_Xamusel: Jorn? What about you?_

_117Jorn: Done. Now, are we all ready to play?_

_Xamusel: Jorn, should something happen, I reserve the right to blame you._

_Patriot-112: If something does happen, we'll blame ourselves._

_117Jorn: Alrighty then - we all hit play at once, that sound good?_

_Patriot-112: Sure._

_Xamusel: …oh, fine, let's do it…._

_Titanic X: Let's do it! :D_

_117Jorn: Alright, on the count of three. One… two… THREE!_

The moment Jordan typed three, he lowered his window as he hit the play button for the game. The screen went blank for a moment, as the game loaded up.

However, a light began to shine from his computer screen. At first Jordan thought it was the opening intro for the game, but then it just kept getting brighter, and larger, until it engulfed his whole screen.

"What the fu-" Jordan began to say, before the light became almost blinding… and then everything went dark.

* * *

**With Jordan**

* * *

Jordan groaned a bit as consciousness returned to him. '_Geez… what happened?_' He thought as he sat up. A quick glance around and he could easily tell he was in bed. '_Wow… was that just a dream? The Fan game and all?_' He sighed a bit, as he decided to crawl back into his bed… but it was only then his mind decided to kick in before his eyes widened as he looked around again.

He was _not _in his room.

He had never seen this room before in his entire life. Sure he could see some of his belongings - his Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS2, PS3, PS4, models and everything, but the room itself was more metallic looking, there were no windows… it wasn't a place he had ever seen before.

"…okay, what the actual fuck?" Jordan said as he shot up to his feet. "Where the _hell _am I?"

After a moment passed without an answer, Jordan sighed. "Okay, okay… calm down..." he said to himself. "You obviously aren't dreaming, I'd have waken up by now… " He glanced at his belongings again. "Alright, checklist first. Games? Check, consoles? Check. Books? Check. Computer? Check." Jordan continued to go down his mental checklist of his belongings in the room from his computer games to the clothes in the closet and his stash of snacks.

"Alright… everything is here…" Jordan said, before he glanced at the door. "Well… here's hoping its not locked..." He reached for the door knob, and breathed a sigh of relief when it turned unopposed as he opened the door. He took a quick peek outside. Outside was a long steel hallway, with open doors lining them.

'_Well, that's not comforting..._' Jordan mused to himself before he retreated back into his room. He wasn't about to venture off to wherever the hell he was with just the clothes on his back. He looked under his bed, and smirked a bit as he pulled out the only _real _weapon he had - a large skinning knife his brother had given him. Jordan never really needed it - he never liked hunting or anything like that, but he kept the knife… really just for the heck of it. Though at least now it had a bit of a purpose outside of scaring his friends.

Strapping the knife to his belt, Jordan once again left his room, as he began walking down the halls. '_Dun. Dun. Dundun. Dun. Dun. Dundun. dundundun, dundundun, dundundun, dundun._' he began thinking of the Mission: Impossible theme to calm his nerves.

* * *

**With "Xamusel"**

* * *

"Ow… who puts a nuclear warhead in a computer screen?" Xamusel, a young man of 23 with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, quipped with eyes closed as he groaned from the massive migraine hitting him. "No, more importantly, who messed with my computer to make it do that?"

It was not that well-known about him, but Xamusel was picky about who he let use his computers, so to find out that his desktop computer did what it did… well, to say he was a tad upset was like saying a Tsunami was a ripple in a pond.

"WHO THE FLIPPING HELL DECIDED TO MAKE MY COMPUTER EXPLODE AND TAKE ME TO THE AFTERLIFE?!" Xamusel erupted like a volcano, taking that particular instant to open his eyes and look around. "I HAVE HALF A MIN— huh?! This doesn't look like Heaven to me…"

Indeed, he was half-expecting to be chewed out by Saint Peter or someone for swearing at the Gates of Heaven, except that there wasn't a golden city in sight. Instead, he was confined inside a room, one with metallic walls that looked to be like he was on a military ship.

"Wait… a military ship?" he blinked, before realizing something off. "I don't have my glasses on! How come I can see without them?"

Sighing in anxiety, Xamusel looked around him to see where he was… before he noticed something else. "I'm in a bed? What the heck happened to put me in a bed?"

Moving the covers off of him, he noticed that he was in his pajamas, which were striped going down both halves… wait, what happened to his chest?

Taking a moment to undo the top half of his pajamas, he gasped in shock and abject horror, as he took in the sight of what appeared to be a feminine feature… and said feature was probably not alone in that regard. As that thought registered inside 'his' mind, Xamusel reached to feel around for the associated parts with being a man… they were absent.

"Great…" Xamusel said, before shaking uncontrollably. "WHAT THE FLYING HELL HAPPENED TO ME?! WHERE'S MY Y-CHROMOSOME, DAMMIT?!" _she_ roared.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"A-CHOO!" a male that looked much like a male Xamusel would sneezed. "Okay, who talked about me behind my back?" Shrugging, he decided to look around the room he found himself in. It had the metallic sheen that suggested it was freshly made, plus all the amenities of home, only more up-to-date by a whole lot of standards.

"Okay, Samuel," he said to himself. "How the heck did this happen? I certainly don't remember how this could've happened… unless… no, it couldn't be, could it?"

Taking the time to get out of the bed he was in, Samuel Kauffman, online identity being _Xamusel_, walked over to the walk-in closet and pulled out an outfit that was already pre made for him, consisting of blue jeans, a gray T-Shirt, and brown shoes with socks. He would've taken his glasses with him, except for the fact that he didn't need them for some reason or another, as if his eyes were repaired by means of Lasik Eye Surgery.

After having taken the time to look for a shower, he found that his room had an attached bathroom, so he just walked into the bathroom to see if he was able to take a shower in there. Fortunately for him, there actually was a shower… unfortunately, the water was running. Looking around to see where anyone else could've come in from, he noticed that there was a door on the other side of the bathroom, leading to him facepalming.

"Great…" he groaned. "Just my luck… I'm sharing a restroom."

"EEK!" a female yelled out from inside the shower itself. "PERVERT!"

"Erk! I'll… just come back when the shower's free," Samuel said, stepping slowly away from the shower and back to his room.

Unfortunately for him, the shower door opened up, and out stepped a sight that he never thought he'd see in his life… a real-life version of his creation Kyou Yamato, butt naked, and looking livid at him. "How did you get into this bathroom?!" the blue-haired and amethyst eyed female yelled at him.

"My room's connected to it…" he said, even as he blushed up a storm. Averting his eyes, he said, "Y'know, you _might_ want to wrap a towel around yourself, Kyou-san, unless you want to be seen as an exhibitionist."

"What?! How _dare_ you- wait, what did you just call me?" Kyou near instantly calmed down as she asked that last bit.

Samuel held a hand in front of his eyes, before he looked into his palm. "I called you Kyou-san," he answered. "Why? Is something the matter?"

"How… how do you know my name?" she asked him in confusion.

"I don't think you'd believe me," Samuel answered, keeping his eyes covered. "Um… is there a towel wrapped around you?" he asked. He couldn't see what she did, but he was rewarded by the sound of the shower door closing, prompting him to look carefully past his hand. Upon seeing that she had gotten into the shower again, he lowered his hand, sighing in relief.

"Okay, try me," Kyou said from the shower stall.

Blinking, Samuel asked, "E-Excuse me?"

"Try telling me what you don't think I'd believe," she answered, before she turned the water off. "You have five minutes… start talking."

Samuel sighed in depression. "Alright, Yamato Kyou-san, let me try it this way," he relented. "I'm a fanfic author who has a character created with your exact name, even though her exact appearance isn't like yours right now… I don't think, anyway."

Kyou took the opportunity to ask, "How does that relate to you knowing who I am? For all I know, you could've been lucky with my name—"

"Do you have a sibling named Kira Yamato?" Samuel asked.

Opening the door to the shower again, Kyou stuck her head out and demanded, "How do you know _that_?!"

Samuel said, "It's because I designed you through several iterations, with one such iteration having you be a boy with blue hair and amethyst eyes… though that's not your current iteration, now, is it?"

"Um… no, it's not," Kyou answered. "Still, to think that I'm someone's personal creation… how strange. I wonder how Kira-nee would've handled this?"

Blinking, Samuel asked, "How old is your sister, anyway? I didn't figure that out just yet."

Kyou blinked as well. "Um… she's 19, so that would make me 18, mister…"

Samuel facepalmed at that. "Oh, right, stupid me… the name's Samuel, Samuel Kenneth Kauffman," he said. "Please just call me Samuel."

Kyou nodded at that. "That's acceptable, Samuel-san," she said. "So… did you just wake up recently, too?"

"Yep, that's right," Samuel answered. "So, Kyou-san… when will I get a turn in the shower?"

"There should be one closer to my door," Kyou gestured her head towards the door in question. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Samuel answered, even as he walked over to the other side of the bathroom.

Unfortunately, at that moment, someone else walked in from Kyou's side of the bathroom… a blonde female with blue eyes and in a sleeping dress at that. "Kyou-chan, are you—" she started asking, before blinking and looking at Samuel in his pajamas. "Who the heck are _you_?"

"Kagari-chan, that's Samuel Kenneth Kauffman-san," Kyou explained from the shower stall she was in, turning her attention to the newcomer. "He's a fanfic author who apparently created me in several iterations of his works… I'm not sure how that works, either, so don't give me that look!" she hastily added at the end, seeing the now-identified Kagari give her an implied facepalm.

Coughing into his hand, Samuel said, "Pleased to meet you, miss…?"

"Kagari Yura Asuka," Kagari said coolly. "Also, just so we're clear… if you decide to do anything unapproved, like make advances on either of us, you'll find your days limited… got it?"

Samuel couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. Still, to avoid getting into trouble with this new girl, he answered, "I understand. I don't intend to do anything like that, anyway."

"See to it that you don't do anything like that," Kagari said, before walking over to the shower stall Samuel was heading for.

Samuel, having caught onto that fact, held a hand in front of Kagari and said, "Hey, I need a shower, too! I don't want to wait until breakfast is served around here to have my shower!"

"Tough, Kauffman," she said coldly. "Haven't you heard of 'ladies first'?"

"Actually, I have, but—" Samuel started.

"Then wait your turn until either Kyou-chan or I get out of the bathroom!" Kagari snapped at him, pushing him over to his bedroom door and forcing him through the open doorway. "Now, find something to entertain yourself with!" With that, she closed the door, locking it behind her.

Samuel blinked a few times, before he sighed. "Well, what else came with me?" he asked as he looked around his room.

* * *

**With Titanic X**

* * *

Titanic stirred, her head pounding. "Oww!" she groaned. She pried open her eyes, blinking. "Man! What happened? Did someone hit me over the head or something?"

She slowly sat up, rubbing her head with a hand. She opened her eyes, looking around and blinking in shock at the sight of the room around her. Jessica was surprised to see that the room wasn't all that bad looking, but the belongings inside were not just hers, but appeared to also be more high-tech. For one thing, on the desk to the side was what appeared to be a more hi-tech laptop with no keyboard present; just a blank slate on where it would have been.

On the left side of the room was a space for what appeared to be firearms, and they all looked to be very advanced. And one of them was what appeared to be an assault rifle with energy clips lying on the shelf below it. The one thing that really threw her for a loop was the set of keys that lay on a table where a certain eye patch lay…

She was on her feet in a flash and running for the closest mirror. She was surprised to see that her entire right eye was no longer a brown color. The iris was now blue with green circuit lines and an orange pupil. A scar was present on her face right over the eye and she had short hair, in comparison to her usual shoulder length. She rubbed it. "Huh. I think I like short hair."

She finally took a chance to look around the room and spotted a bed, and a small kitchen and restroom off to the side. A trench coat lay on the chair near the desk and on the left side of the bed was a pair of boots. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing a white tank top which showed her toned arms. She did a quick check and was surprised to see that she was actually very fit now.

Jessica wandered over to where the keys lay and picked them up, wondering what they were for. She looked back at the coat and picked it up, slipping it on and grabbing the assault rifle. She checked its weight and was impressed by it. She wondered if the others were all right…

As she exited her room, she was not expecting to run into someone… literally.

She wound up running smack dab into a large well built man with short, yet shaggy brown hair that covered one of his eyes partially and both went sprawling. Jessica groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position, blinking her eyes in shock. The man wasn't that surprised but he was a bit pissed at being run into. She ran a hand through her hair as she got up, grabbing her weapon and putting it on her back. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," she said.

"It's all right. That happens," the man said, holding out a hand. "The name's Tony Larson. And you?"

"Jessica Miller," Titanic said. "By the way, where the hell am I?"

"That… you'll learn later," Tony said as he turned. "C'mon. I'm supposed to give you a tour of this place."

* * *

**With Patriot-112**

* * *

"Fuck… me…" Patriot groaned as he picked himself from the ground, and rubbed his head to get rid of the headache he had, "That dream really packed a punch."

When he opened his eyes when the pain lessened he blinked in confusion.

"The hell?" he said as he found out he was not in his room.

All of his belongings, including his rifle still in it's case were accounted for, but the big mind blower was that he was in a moderately room with metal walls, with a closet, a desk where his laptop laid. But the only thing he couldn't see in the room were windows.

"O-kay, what's going on here?" he said, as he looked around and spotted what looked like a stack of clothes on his dresser and a pair of WW2 military buckle boots, but were colored OD green. He then got out of his bed and noticed he was in a set of pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"First change my clothes… second find out where the flying fuck I am." he concluded as he approached the stack and picked up the stack and looked at it. It appeared to be a simple green jumpsuit, with black pocket flaps, black socks, and an OD green t-shirt.

"Better than nothing I guess," he said, and immediately got dressed in the clothes.

He then exited the bedroom and entered a very quaint living area, reminding him of those fancy condos in Florida.

"Nice digs," he said, before he began to hear a commotion.

Raising a brow in curiosity he followed the sound toward a door, and he immediately began to hear yelling.

"Okay pal, what's going here!?"

"You tell me, I just woke up!"

_'What the hell's going on?' _he said before he heard a familiar voice.

"Alright, let's try to get our heads together, alright!?"

"Stay out of this Revan!"

Patriot's eyes widened at the voice, and then the name.

"Wait...Revan? But that voice sounds like...no it can't be..." throwing caution to the wind, he opened the door, and saw many people dressed in different sorts of armor, with the exception of two. They all turned to him after he opened the door

One of the individuals, standing a few inches taller than him, was wearing green Mandalorian TOR Armor, with brown and tan trim, and a black kama belt, was the one to speak first.

"Who the hell are you?"

Patriot didn't say anything, as he just looked like a gaping fish out of water, before doing the only thing that came natural...fainting dead on the spot.

"I think you killed him..."

* * *

**Meanwhile - with Jordan**

* * *

"Bada, badaaa, badada! Badadada, badada..." Jordan sang the James Bond theme to himself, as he continued to move through the corridors of wherever he was. So far he had been going through the corridors of wherever he was. So far, he hasn't had a trace of anyone else around. However this didn't comfort him at all, as it just brought about more questions… and he was beginning to get Dead Space vibes.

"Okay, where the _hell _is everyone?" He muttered to himself, as he rounded around another corner…

"Oof!"

"Shit!"

...only to run head-long into someone, as they both crashed into the ground, Jordan landing in something soft. He groaned a bit. "Shit, I'm sorry I didn't see-" he began to say… before he realized who - and what - he had landed onto, causing his eyes to widen.

The first thing he noticed was that he had crashed into a woman, who had long shoulder-length wavy crimson red hair, and dark emerald green eyes, wearing what looked like a blue version of the Zeon uniform from Mobile Suit Gundam.

His eyes were wide however, as he realized two things:

Number one: This was an OC of his creation, one Amy Takeo.

And number two:... he had crashed face-first into her rather large cleavage.

The two just stared at each-other for a good few seconds… until…

"PERV!"

"OH SHIT SORRY!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

...and then Jordan began running as if hell were on his heels, as a rather angry Amy Takeo was now chasing after him, forgetting all about exploring, and the fact that somehow an OC of his own creation was now real… he just wanted to avoid getting castrated or anything.

As Jordan ran away from Amy, also appearing from behind the corner he was running from appeared a young man with short spiky black hair and red eyes, wearing a red version of the Zeon uniform. "Wow, who knew Amy-nee was a bit of a Tsundere?" he asked.

"She gets it from her mother," a second voice said, as appearing from the corner was a man wearing a normal dark green Zeon uniform, looking like an older version of the young man. He was followed by a light slap to the back of the head. "Ow! Sutura! You _know _its true!"

"No need to tell him that!" a woman who looked like a much older version of Amy said, wearing a black Zeon uniform before she sighed. "Well, we best chase them down… he's the first person we've met here outside of our own crewmen and troops… don't want Amy to kill him or anything..."

"Remember, this is Amy," the young man said. "She'll chase him around a bit, they'll get tired, and probably make up."

"We'd still better catch up with them, Jaden."

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

**With Patriot**

* * *

"…Oh… fuckberries… what happened?" grumbled Patriot, as he woke up and sitting up on the couch he was on.

"You kinda passed out on us," he jerked his head and saw the same people, immediately crushing the thought of everything he saw as a dream. Right in front of him were some of his OCs, including Boc Werde, Marik Mereel, Revan Skirata, and some members of the Slice Hounds. He was also surprised, as he saw Zule Xiss, in her custom Mandalorian Shocktrooper Armor and Shae Vizla.

"Holy shit it wasn't a dream," he said.

"Nope," said Marik, "Of course, now that you're awake you can now answer some questions."

Patriot became a little unnerved at that.

"Well… what did you want to ask?" he said.

"Your name, for one…" said Shae.

"And where the hell are we, second…," said Zule.

"Well, my name is D. Joseph Cobb, but, you guys can call me Patriot," he said, and then stood up. "And as for where we are…" he said as he looked around, "…I'm in the same boat as you."

"Well that doesn't make our situation any better," said one of the Slice Hound Clones, before a glare from Zule shut him up.

"Well, the way to find out is look outside," he said and the Mandalorians and clones nodded and they headed for the Front door, which slid open. The group stood out and entered a hallway.

"Reminds me of the inside of a warship," said Boc, "And judging by the size of this hallway, pretty big, too."

"Well, let's not stand here like a bunch of idiots, let's take a look around," said Patriot and the group went on their way to explore… where or whatever they were.

* * *

**With Samuel**

* * *

With a growl, Samuel asked himself, "How long does it take an average person to get out of the bathroom? Certainly not as long as Kyou and Kagari are taking, that's for damn sure…"

At that point, the door to the bathroom opened up, with Kyou sticking her head in his room. "Okay, Samuel-san, your turn in the shower," she said, before walking into his room, showing him that she was a ZAFT Redcoat in her original universe. "Kagari-chan's doing her best to speed up, though, so you'd better hop into the shower as soon as possible."

With a sigh of relief, Samuel said, "Thanks, Kyou-san, you're a life saver… really!"

"Not a problem," Kyou answered, blushing slightly for some reason she couldn't work out.

Samuel, oblivious to the blush, gathered his clothes and walked into the bathroom. When he got to the shower itself, he placed his clean clothes on a chair and unbuttoned his top half and put it aside, before he realized that he was a few inches taller than he last thought. Shrugging that thought off for the time being, he took his bottom half of his pajamas off and his boxers, before heading into the shower stall that was open for him.

Upon closing the shower door behind him, he turned on the water, taking a short bit to soak before he got the soap and sponge ready. "Let's see… what have I gotten myself into this time?" he asked himself. "I mean, I have no idea what's going on, forget about where I actually am… how did this happen?"

As he said that, his mind floated from the present to the past, before he woke up in the room he seemed to be assigned. As he did so, he honestly thought back to what was going on before this, which meant…

"Uh-oh… I _knew_ that the game was bad news!" he declared, before he remembered he needed to wash up and rinse off. "Still, better hurry this up…"

After he finished washing and rinsing, he turned off the water and got his towel from the other side of the door, before he dried off and got ready to get his clothes on. Opening the door slightly, he got his boxers and put them on, before he got his pants and put those on. When he got his shirt…

"Huh? How did my Compassion shirt come with me?" he asked himself, blinking in surprise. "It's probably going to lose all meaning with everyone else, so… eh, better wear it, anyway."

As soon as he put it on, he heard Kagari step out, prompting his curious mind to look and see if she was dried off and dressed yet. Peeking around the door, he saw that, yes, she was dressed, just in the Orb Military uniform instead of a ZAFT outfit.

"Okay, Kauffman, why are you still in the shower?" Kagari asked him coolly. "Didn't you get dressed yet?"

Stepping out, Samuel asked, "This answer your question?"

Kagari nodded, before she said, "I suppose we should get moving… who knows what else will occur while we're here?"

"Right…" Samuel said, before he walked over to his room. "Just as a heads up, though… I need to get Kyou-san filled in on the situation."

"Don't forget your shoes and socks," Kagari said, pointing at said articles of clothes.

Samuel paused in mid step, before he grabbed the shoes and socks, taking them with him to his room. "Thanks."

* * *

**With Titanic X**

* * *

Tony and Jessica were making their way down the hallway of the ship, chatting about how in the world this was even possible. In truth, not even Tony knew himself. Their conversation then drifted back to what they liked to do.

But then they halted, Tony throwing a hand out. "Hold it," he said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Someone's coming." Tony leaned around the corner…

And the two collided with Jordan who was running from a very pissed off Amy.

"Ow! Damnit, not again!" Jordan shouted, as he collided headlong into Jessica, while Amy collided with Tony.

"Oof! Really?!" Amy shouted.

Tony sat up, rubbing his head. "Sorry!" he muttered. He blinked, staring at Amy before he got to his feet and brushed off his pants. He held out a hand and helped her to her feet, wisely looking at her eyes instead of her… ahem… assets.

Jessica got to her own feet. "Geez! I should've looked where I was going!" she said, holding out a hand to Jordan.

"Yeah, you and me both..." Jordan muttered, accepting the help. "At least I didn't run head long into your-"

"Amy!" A voice called out, as the group turned around, and Jordan's eyes widened even larger than before as he saw none other than his main OC - Jaden Takeo, along with Sutura Takeo and Aren Takeo approaching from down the hall. "Calm down, alright?! He might have some answers!"

Amy huffed a bit, crossing her arms. "He's just a perv…" she muttered.

"Oi! It was an accident! I'm sorry!" Jordan shouted.

"Amy, just let it go." Jaden said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Amy looked at her brother, before she sighed. She shot a glare at Jordan though "You're forgiven, but don't try any more funny stuff!" she snapped.

"Yeah, sure, no problemo." Jordan said, nodding hastily.

"Will… someone please tell me what's going on here?" Jessica asked, looking at all of the new faces around them.

Aren sighed "Alright, first off introductions are in order I suppose." He said, "My name is Aren Takeo, General of Zeon's 4th Ground Attack Brigade."

"Fleet Admiral Sutura Takeo, 7th Zeon Space Fleet." Sutura said nodding.

"Lieutenant Commander Jaden Takeo, Hell Vulture Team Commander." Jaden said with a short salute.

"Lieutenant Amy Takeo, same unit as my brother here." Amy said with a sigh.

"Nice to meet you," Jordan said, doing everything he could to _not _panic at the fact somehow his own creations were now REAL, and standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. "I'm… I'm Jordan, Jordan Tackett."

"Tony Larson." Tony said nodding.

"Jessica Miller." Jessica said, however her name caused Jordan to blink as he looked at her oddly. "What?"

"Titanic?" He asked, causing her and the others to blink. "Is that you?"

"Wait… how did you know my FF username-" She began to say, before she remembered what his name was. "Jorn? Wait, what the heck?!"

"You… two know each other?" Aren asked.

"Not in person." Jordan said. "We work together online, we're co-authors on Fanfiction dot net and FictionPress…"

"Yeah…" Jessica said. "Last thing I remember before coming here is that we were about to play that game… then our computers went crazy, and then we ended up here… if that's the case though, Xam and Patriot might be here too… and Xam is totally going to say 'I told ya so'."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Don't start that shit with me Titanic…" he muttered, before he looked back at the Takeo Family again. "So… are we the only people you've met so far?"

Sutura shook her head. "No, the men and women we commanded appeared here with us." She said, "We found our Mobile Suits in one of the hangar bays, but our ships are nowhere to be found… but if our suspicion is correct about this whole place being one colossal ship… we may not need them."

"How many people are we talking about here?" Jessica asked.

"Several hundred navy men and women, along with roughly several thousand pilots." Aren said. "And that's not including engineers, support personnel and such who came with us… most of our people are held up in the port hangar bay of this ship, trying to make heads and tails of this technology, looking for anyone else."

"Well… if I may suggest it, we could split up." Jordan said. "You Aren and Sutura could go one way, I could go with Jaden and Amy, while Jessica and Tony go elsewhere… we can cover more ground that way."

"He has a point," Sutura said, nodding. "This ship is massive, bigger than any ship Zeon has ever seen. Staying together will just make it harder to map this thing out. And we still have our Radios to stay in touch."

Aren nodded, as he tossed Jessica his own Radio. "Stay on that frequency, if we find anything we try to make it back here," he said. "If you run into trouble - run, don't stay and fight. We have no idea what to expect here."

"Right!" the group agreed, as they split up into their own ways.

* * *

**With Patriot**

* * *

"Man, this ship is huge," said Marik as they walked through a corridor, "bigger than a Venator Star Destroyer, I'll say that much."

"Yeah, so, did you guys come yourselves, or are you alone?" he asked.

"Me, Zule, and my vode here arrived with the Slice Hounds Battalion." Marik said, "Ended up in some kind of hangar bay. Still had our equipment, but no sign of the _Prosecutor_, or any of our gunships or fighters. We told the rest to stay there, while we looked around for anybody else."

"Me and Shae ended alone, no one else was with us," said Boc, and Shae nodded at that.

"Even our own ship was gone, and we saw ourselves in some type of greenhouse." she said, and D.J. quirked an eyebrow at that.

"A greenhouse? Huh, this might be some kind of colony ship then," he said.

"Maybe…" Zule said. "The more we think about this place, the more confused I get..."

"Marik?! Zule!" A voice called out, causing the others to all blink as they turned around to see two individuals approaching them. The first was a woman wearing Jedi armored robes, with long dark brown shoulder length hair, and emerald green eyes. The second was a figure wearing armor very similar to Revan's armor both in design and color scheme.

"Jade? Trips?" Marik asked in surprise, "You two are here too?"

"Yeah, so it the crew of the _Inferno_, and a bunch of the others are here too_._" Jade said, "But Marik, where _is _here though?"

"We'll tell you once we figure it out ourselves." Zule said with a sigh.

"So… you know each other?" Boc asked, glancing between them.

"Ah, right," Marik said. "Boc, this is Jade Lee and Trips, she's from the Jedi Order like Zule, and Trips is from the GAR. They're jointly in command of the Hades mobile assault Corps. Jade, Trips, this is Boc Werde, apparently he's an ancient Mandalorian Knight, or something like that, from the Galactic Wars, and this here is Shae Vizla, his wife."

"An honor," Boc said with a nod of his head. Jade and Trips then noticed Patriot, who was again shocked at seeing two familiar OCs, but were actually his friend Jorn's, but kept his cool.

"And who's this?" Trips asked.

"Oh this is Patriot, not his real name of course, but prefers to be called that," Revan said, speaking up for the young Earthling who sighed mentally in relief.

_'Thank you, Revan' _he mentally thanked.

"Where's he from?" Jade asked, "He doesn't look like he's from our corner of the galaxy."

"I don't think I'm even FROM your galaxy to be honest." Patriot said with a sigh, "My people've only just recently accomplished space flight. No FTL or stuff like that."

The whole group looked at him like he was insane.

"Wha!? You gotta be kidding!?" Boc Werde said.

"Almost every civilization in the Galaxy we know has FTL capabilities!" said Shae.

"Well, not mine..." D.J said with a sigh "But that's not important now - what is important is that we find out who else is in this ship."

"I agree," Jade said nodding. "Most of my men woke up in some kind of... City area, it seems like this ship is a colony ship.., a big one at that - at least the size of a dreadnought."

"What would a colony ship this big be doing in the middle of nowhere?" Revan asked.

"Best bet is to find the bridge, maybe we can find the logs and find out who built this," Marik suggested and the others nodded.

"I think it's best to split up," Patriot said, "Cover more ground that way,"

"He's right." Trips said nodding, "We don't know this ship's layout, it'll take forever for us to find the bridge if we stick together."

"I'll radio our men too let them know where yours are." Jade said, "Then we can start combing this ship for the actual crew."

"Sounds like a plan," said Zule and the group split up, with Jade and Trips going in one direction, Marik and Zule heading in another, and Revan and the Slice Hound Clones heading in another. That left Patriot, along with Boc and Shae.

"Well, let's get going here." Boc said with a sigh, "Hopefully we'll find _someone _else in here..."

"Right." Patriot said nodding, before the three of them set off in a different direction than the others.

* * *

**With "Xamusel"**

* * *

Whining, the woman that "was" Xamusel asked herself, "What happened to me? I know I'm supposed to be a guy… but why am I a girl instead?" With a sigh of resignation, she got her clothes together, idly noticing that she had no bras to her name. "Well, time to take a shower, in any case."

Taking the time to find the door to the restroom, she opened it up, walking straight to the shower and taking her clothes off as soon as she was inside the stall. After making sure that the clothes she wore while sleeping were removed from the shower itself, she turned the water on, taking the time to thoroughly check her own body out as she washed up.

"Er… I hate how I'm incapable of knowing my own sizes," she said, even as she rubbed herself lightly. "If I were to go out with a guy, which seems unlikely, I'd need to know all the facts about my own body for him to understand."

"You're a 32E, with your waist being at 24 inches around, and your hips being at about 38 inches around," a female voice said in monotone from the other side of the shower door.

"Oh, thank yAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Xamusel screamed at the end, before turning around to the shower door. "Who are you, and how did you see _that_ through the shower door?!"

"My name is Saleema Ibrahim," the other female answered, "and I'm an Innovator… I have the ability to understand people through Quantum Brainwaves. In this case, your proportions are the way I said it, because your Quantum Brainwaves told me as such. As far as myself, I'm a 32G, waist being 25 inches around and hips at about 40 inches around."

Xamusel blinked in surprise, before she sighed in depression. "What is it with my luck?" she asked herself. "First I wake up in a strange location, then I discover I got turned into a girl, and now I meet with someone who doesn't exist back home… what's wrong with me?"

Saleema blinked in surprise, before she opened the shower door on Xamusel.

"EEEEEEK!" Xamusel squeaked.

"We're both girls, so don't feel weirded out by my doing this," Saleema, who looked like the definition of a Middle Eastern beauty, said in a tone that was meant to be comforting… except it was said in monotone.

"Not helping!" Xamusel exclaimed, moving to close the shower door, only for Saleema to hold it open on her.

"What name do you want me to address you as? It's obvious any male names won't suffice with you, now, will it?" Saleema asked, making it clear she wasn't gonna drop this.

"Xa… Xa… Saya!" Xamusel, now Saya, answered. "Saya Kauffman! Now, are you going to leave me be while I take my shower, or do I have to force you out of the way?"

Saleema didn't answer with her words, instead walking in on Saya and closing the door behind her.

"Wh-Wh-What are you _doing_?!" Saya shouted, a massive blush on her face. "Isn't there another shower stall in this bathroom?!"

"No, there isn't," Saleema answered in monotone. "This is the only shower stall in the bathroom."

"Why aren't you waiting your turn, then?!" Saya demanded, her patience running low.

Saleema pointed to a sign outside the shower stall, saying, "That should answer your question."

"Eh?" Saya blinked, before she moved her body to see what the sign said. "It says… _'No fewer than two to a shower stall'_? Who came up with that rule, a sex addict?!"

Saleema shrugged, before pulling Saya back inside the stall. "You don't want to miss your grooming session, do you?" Saleema asked.

Saya blinked again. "Er… no, I don't think so," she answered hesitantly. "Is my hair getting too long to maintain myself?"

"That it is, Saya," Saleema answered as she started washing Saya properly.

* * *

**Meanwhile - With Jordan**

* * *

Jordan continued to follow Jaden and Amy as they walked through the interior of what they assumed to be one massive starship. "I feel like we've been walking for days..." Jordan muttered as he looked at his watch. "But it's only been half an hour, just how big _is _this ship?"

"No idea," Jaden said. "Certainly could use it back home though. It's size alone would cause the Earth Federation to piss themselves silly."

"No doubt about that..." Jordan said, as they turned around another hallway. Just as they did so…

"Eh? Jaden-taicho?"

Jaden, Amy and Jordan all blinked before they turned around, and saw a single woman wearing a Neo Zeon uniform, with long light blue hair in princess curls and bright red eyes… though what Jordan immediately realized was that she also had an obvious E-cup figure.

"Yuki-chan?" Jaden asked in surprise, before he smiled. "Hey! Good to see another friendly face around here! You alright? Is anyone else with you?"

"I wish…" Yuki Hinano answered with a depressed sigh. "I'm the only one from Steam Dragon Brigade here to my knowledge… and I had _just_ managed to outdo Full Frontal's boast by hijacking the Sinanju unit built by Anaheim Electronics and destroying all the Feddie witnesses."

"Uhh, friend of yours?" Jordan asked, not knowing who this woman was.

"Ah, right," Jaden said. "Jordan, this is Yuki Hinano, she's from the Neo Zeon Steam Dragon brigade, old friend of mine and Amy's. Yuki, this is Jordan Tackett - so far he's the only person my family's managed to find outside of the men from my mom's fleet and dad's Brigade."

"Oh! K-Konbanwa!" Yuki bowed to Jordan in a traditional Japanese bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Konbanwa, Yuki-san," Jordan said, bowing in return. "Sore wa anata o mitasu tame ni īdesu, okusama."

"H-Hai!" Yuki got up from her bow. "I didn't take you for a Nihonjin, so I used English… though, I sometimes slip and use my okaa-sama's native tongue."

"It's alright," Jordan said nodding. "I'm not from Japan though, United States actually. I just learned the language as a bit of a hobby…" He then chuckled a bit sheepishly. "And… admittedly, so I could watch anime without needing english subs."

"Ah… makes sense," Yuki nodded, holding her hand out to Jordan, as they shook hands. "So… do you wish to learn how to pilot a Mobile Suit the likes of which you've probably never seen before? I must warn you, the Sinanju at its base is three times the speed of a Zulu."

Jordan did a double-take at that, as did Jaden and Amy. '_Is… is she offering me to Fly the fucking SINANJU?!_' Jordan thought with wide eyes. "A-Alright..." he said. "T-though… why are you offering me this so suddenly? I mean… we just met."

"Well, why not?" Yuki asked. "It's more to test your ability to withstand the high G forces involved with piloting such a unit, as it will be a one-time deal unless you prove your worth as a Mobile Suit pilot that can handle the Sinanju."

"Umm, Okay then…" Jordan said nodding. "I'll… have to take you up on that, but first I think we should do some more exploring, there has to be more people around here _somewhere._"

Yuki nodded in understanding. "Right… well, we're currently in the starboard section of the ship, and I had just finished exploring the bow half of this section," she said, pointing at a map. "I'm not sure whether or not there actually _is_ anyone else around."

"Sure could've used a map earlier..." Jordan muttered as he looked at the map. "Alright… it looks like there is a large… well, bubble on the top of the ship - might be a good place to start. And… WHOA!"

"What?" Jaden asked, as he looked at what Jordan looked at, and his eyes widened as well. "Holy shit, I knew the ship was big… but this says its fucking over eight Kilometers!"

"Wha?" Amy asked, looking at the map. "Who the hell needs a ship _that _big?!"

"Either someone expecting a big-ass crew, or someone's overcompensating for something," Jordan muttered.

Yuki blinked in surprise, looking at the map again. "Um… that's something. I could've sworn that the ship was smaller than that, though?"

Jordan sighed. "Well, let's hope this place has an elevator or something," He said. "It'll take us days to get-" He was cut off as there was a slight 'ding' sound as the group looked to the side as a door opened, revealing what appeared to be an elevator.

"Well… that's convenient," Amy said, blinking.

"Well, let's see how far this thing can take us." Jaden said, as they entered the elevator, which closed up behind them.

* * *

**Meanwhile - With Patriot**

* * *

Patriot, Boc and Shae had also managed to find an elevator, as they ascended up towards the top of the ship. Once the elevator had reached the top, the door opened… and the eyes of the three widened as they were greeted by a _massive _city, complete with buildings, streets and what almost looked like perfect blue skies above them.

"What the shit?" said Patriot as they stepped out of the elevator.

"You don't see this everyday," said Boc, agreeing with Patriot as they began to move through the city street.

"There's nothing in the galaxy that could top THIS!" said Shae.

"Its like a space colony from Gundam..." Patriot muttered, as he looked up. "It almost feels like I'm back at home… but its built _into _the ship..."

"No idea what Gundam is… but where _is _everyone?" Shae asked, "If this is a city, it should be filled with-" She was cut off as Boc raised his hand.

"Someone's coming," He said, as he pointed towards a corner. "Take cover." The two nodded as they followed Boc behind the building.

They waited for a few moments, until a pair of men were seen walking down the street. As they came closer, Patriot's eyes widened as he realized they were wearing Zeon battle dress uniforms.

"...feels like I'm back at Side 3 to be honest," They picked up some of the conversation they were having, "Only with an actual sky like an open-type."

"Yeah, never liked the closed-types to be honest." The second Zeon soldier said, "Granted I understand the practicality, but they sacrifice such a great view."

"Yeah, no kidding...," the first soldier said, "Still...it's creeping me out that there's no one around,"

"I hear ya...," agreed the second soldier as they walked past the three, "Wish there was another soul around besides us,"

"At least we found the Steam Dragon's," The first said. "Nice to see a few friendly faces here. Once we find the bridge of this ship, Takeo'll wanna try to find out where in the hell we are."

Patriot blinked at that name. _'Did that guy just say Takeo?' _he thought as the two turned a corner and disappeared.

"Man that was close…" said Shae as they moved out of their hiding spot. "Good call there Boc, those Force powers really do come in handy."

Boc nodded. "Well, it looks like we're not the only ones lost here," He said. "There must be more people around here though… this Takeo person sounds like their leader. Our best bet is to track him or her down… hopefully they won't be like the Sith and shoot-on-sight."

"I hope to Manda you're right," said Patriot as they continued to look through the city, being careful to avoid any patrols, lest they want to cause a possible whole ARMY to declare war on them.

"Hey kid, you never told us where you came from," Boc said, and Patriot looked back.

"My planet is what you would call a backwater world called Earth, which is in our Star System, Sol," Patriot said. "Human civilization has existed there for possibly hundreds of thousands of years, maybe longer."

"You named your planet after dirt? Ground?" Shae asked with a raised eyebrow. "Odd name."

"Well, Earth is the most common term people gave my homeworld," Patriot said. "Though it's been less frequently known by names like Gaia or Terra."

"And you say your people have only just recently discovered space flight?" Boc asked, and Patriot sighed as he nodded.

"Pretty much," he said, "We've only landed a man on the moon a few decades ago, and have a _lot _of satellites, and landed a few robots on the next closest planet - Mars… but other than that? Space Exploration has almost grounded to a halt… people are just too focused on what's going on Earth, not what's going on, well… out there."

"Like what?" Boc asked, and Patriot sighed.

"War, corrupt politics, religious extremism, cultural differences, stupid leaders, ya know...the usual shit," Patriot said, scoffing at the thought of his country's current president whose name he swore he will not mention.

"Sounds like the Republic in a nutshell," Shae muttered. "At least you don't have to worry about thousands of different alien cultures and force users."

"Yeah, well, lets just say we've had wars since we were still cavemen," said Patriot, "And no matter how times people have tried to prevent war, it always got out. The worst wars we had were the World Wars, which left almost a hundred million dead, and two continents ravaged."

"Believe me, we know what it feels like," Boc said. "Whole _worlds _got torn to pieces cause of wars in my time… in some cases _literally _torn to pieces like Malachor V."

D.J was about to say something, however at that moment a nearby door let out a soft 'ding' like an elevator, causing Boc to curse. "Cover, now!" He shouted, as he and the others ducked for cover as the elevator opened up.

"Ho-ly shit," A voice said, followed by a few footsteps. "There's something you don't see everyday..."

"Yeah… if I didn't see the map, I'd think we were inside a space colony." A female voice said. "Not _as _big as the ones at Side 3 though… Closed-types, man."

"Yeah, Open-types are more appealing to the eyes." A second female voice said, "What do you think, Jordan-san?"

"Well, can't complain about the view," the first male spoke up, chuckling a bit. "Its like Sci-Fi heaven for me though… and if ya want, you can call me Jorn, Yuki-chan. Most of my friends call me that."

"Wait a minute! Jorn!?" Patriot said as he poked his head out of his hiding spot, "Is that you?"

The group turned to the newcomer, and Jorn blinked.

"Do I know you?" he asked as he blinked in confusion.

"It's me! Patriot-112!" Patriot said and Jorn's eyes widened.

"Wait… D.J?" Jordan asked, before he smirked "Well hot damn, glad to see you're here too Patriot!"

"Friend of yours?" The second man with Red eyes asked, and Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, we know each other on Fanfiction, like Jessica," Jordan said.

"Well, good to see we all seem to know one another," Boc said as he and Shae also came out of cover, putting Amy, Jaden and Yuki on alert, but Jordan waved them down.

"Now we ask, friends of yours Patriot?" Jordan asked.

Patriot nodded as he motioned to them. "Yup, meet Boc Werde, and Shae Vizla, they're Mandalorians," he said, and Jordan's eyes widened a bit at that, while Patriot gave a look that said, 'I know.'

"Pleasure to meet ya kid," Boc greeted as he and Shae approached. "At least we don't have to hide when we hear something around the corner."

"Same." Jordan said nodding, before he nodded his head to the others. "Well, these are my friends, Jaden Takeo, his sister Amy, and Yuku Hinano. And well… we all seem to be in the same boat of trying to figure out where the fuck we all are."

"Yeah, thought you gotta admit one thing, this ship or whatever the hell you call it, is fucking HUGE!" he said motioning to the city around them.

"Got that right," said Amy, and then looked at the two Mandalorians, "So...any more guys like you two?"

"Yeah, several thousand it seems, if not in the tens of thousands," Boc said, causing the others eyes to widen. "We met with a Mandalorian like myself and a Jedi, they were part of a group called the Slice Hounds, a battalion of about 500, then we met this guy and gal from a Hades Corps, say they have about a few thousand with them. Most of them are in the hangars - you?"

Jaden and Amy glanced at one another. "If we're gonna figure out what's going on, we need to be honest here." Jordan mentioned to them.

Sighing Jaden spoke up. "Alright, we've got about several thousand men and women from my parent's fleet and Brigade," He said. "We're missing our ships, but we have our equipment and mobile suits. We're still trying to figure out if there is anyone else here..."

"I think it may be best that our leaders meet with one another at the bridge, if we can find it," Boc said. "I can radio Marik and his group to message the others, you radio yours as well?"

"Sounds good," Jaden said, before he narrowed his eyes. "Just no funny business, alright?"

"Crystal," said Boc as he activated his comm, while Patriot motioned for Jorn to follow him and after walking a little ways away, Patriot was able to ask the question that bothered him when he met his OCs.

"So Jorn, have you told those two about them being OCs of fanfic yet?" he said quietly so only Jorn could hear him, while said person sighed.

"Yeah, not yet." He whispered back. "What, you expect me to just walk up to them and say 'Hey guys, I'm your creator! I made you as characters for Fanfiction I write, but now not only are you real, but so are your universes it seems!' Yeah, not happening that easily."

"Me neither...I don't know how they'll take it," he said.

"What are you two talking about?"

"And what's this about fanfiction?"

The two gulped at that as a feeling of dread went up their spines.

_'Oh crap...' _they both thought as they slowly turned their heads and saw the five looking at them funny.

Jordan glanced at his own characters, before he sighed. "Well… okay, this is going to sound like the single most insane and impossible thing imaginable… but I swear, this is a hundred percent truth." He took a deep breath and spoke quickly. "You see… in my world, I was writing a fanfiction story about… a Zeon Ace and his sister… named Jaden and Amy Takeo..."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds total-" she began to say, but Jordan wasn't' finished yet.

"Jaden Darwin Takeo, born into the Takeo Family, a Zeon Remnants faction operating out of the Takeo Fondation, running the PMC Morningstar as a front for their Anti-Earth operations to free the Spacenoids from the Earth Federation. You pilot the ZMS-190X Geara Dolmel Psycommu Test Type - a hybrid between the MS-19 Dolmel and the AMS-120X Geara Doga Pscycommu Test Type. Your favorite food is chicken, and you hate anyone affiliated with the Zabi Family with the sole exception being Mineva Lao Zabi."

"Amy Noir Takeo, Jaden's twin sister and wigman onboard the _Hell Hawk_," He continued. "You are an expert Sniper and Marksman, and pilot of the AMS-129SP Noir Zulu, a Sniper-type of the Geara Zulu series. You were both trained by Zar Hellfury - the Devil of Grenada who was the same man who trained Char Aznable - who you consider practically family to the point you all made sure Red was somewhere present on your Mobile Suits to commemorate your friendship. You have an unhealthy obsession with Chocolate Bunnies to the point you robbed a store on Earth using your MS at gunpoint because you were going through chocolate withdrawal."

Amy blushed at that, remembering that particular incident well, while Jaden was gaping like a fish.

Boc and Shae both blinked at that, and looked at Patriot who was scratching his head.

"Well, I didn't actually 'create' you Shae. But I know your history," he said nervously. "But Boc, I know all about you including the planet you were born, how your people were abandoned by the corrupt governor, the Mandalorian Knights finding you, and how you and Shae met during a Bounty Hunt."

Boc blinked in surprise. "Oh… well…" was all he could say. What else _could _he say?

"W-what about me?!" Yuki asked, looking between the two. "W-which of you made me?"

Jordan glanced at Patriot, who shrugged. "Well, I know I didn't make you… and Patriot didn't," He said. "And I doubt Jessica made you… so I think the likely culprit would be the other person we were with online before… _this _happened - Xamusel."

They blinked at that.

"…Xamusel?" they said.

"We call him Xamu for short," Patriot said. "And of course, you're not the only one I created Boc, Marik and the Slice Hounds are also creations of mine, while Jade, Trips, and the Hades Corps are Jorn's."

Yuki, at that moment, asked, "Do you really pronounce it like 'Ecks-am-oo'? Or is it some other pronunciation that only he knows of?"

"Well, I pronounce it like 'Za-Moo', some names that begin with an X have a 'z' sound," Patriot said as he scratched his head.

Yuki nodded in understanding. "Right…" she said. "I hope that I can find him and ask him about my connection to Jaden's family… if he even intended for such a thing."

"Only way to find out is if we find him," Jordan said. "Once we get to the bridge, it shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

**With Samuel**

* * *

"Okay… let's see if I got this right," Samuel muttered as he looked at the map in front of him. "This ship is well over eight kilometers long, and we're only 125 meters away from the bridge… did I miss anything, Kagari, Kyou?"

Kyou shook her head, while Kagari said, "Not that I can think of… other than the bridge being up above by two levels."

Blinking, Samuel looked at the map again. "Huh? I could've sworn that the bridge was gonna be somewhere in the middle of the ship? Doesn't it make more sense to put the bridge in the middle of the ship?"

Kyou blinked at that. "Huh? I thought that the bridge needed to be on the top of a space vessel?" she asked.

Samuel blinked, before he palmed his face. "That's old-fashioned sea-faring vessels, Kyou-san," he pointed out, "not advanced space vessels."

Kagari nodded. "He's right, you know," she said to Kyou. "Who knows what could hit a ship's bridge if it isn't inside the ship somehow?"

Kyou nodded solemnly, before she blinked. "Wait… why is there a large bubble at the top of the ship, right behind the bridge?"

Samuel blinked as he looked at the map better. "Huh? Where did _that_ come from?"

Shrugging, the girls looked at the map some more, before footsteps could be heard from their left. "Oro?" the girls asked as one, even as they looked past Samuel and to their left, before they gasped in surprise.

"Hmm?" Samuel looked over to the left as well, before he blinked in shock, eyes widening shortly afterwards. "Oh, son of a _bushwhacker_…!"

* * *

**Earlier, with Saya**

* * *

"Aaaaaaah! That felt good~!" Saya declared as she walked down the corridor leading to the bridge with Saleema, who was also accompanied by her friends Annie Links, a young caucasian woman with brown hair, copper eyes and an F-cup figure, and Kikka Yamano, a young oriental woman with chestnut brown hair, amethyst eyes, and a figure that matched Saleema's. As the four women walked down the hall, Saya noticed how odd it was that hardly anyone was around, especially since four really attractive women were walking down the corridor leading towards the bridge.

"Indeed, Saya-chan," Kikka nodded. "Who _else_ can claim to having to take a shower where they help clean the other participants that well?"

"Still, are you _sure_ Saya-chan should be wearing one of the most revealing outfits we have?" Annie asked the other two girls in curiosity.

Saleema nodded. "Definitely," she answered. "Most of the clothes she had were extremely conservative, with the sole exceptions of her underwear and the one swimming suit she came with! There's no way we're letting her stick with such _boring_ outfits!"

Saya blinked. "Um… wouldn't your culture kill you under such circumstances if they heard your words?" she asked in surprise.

Saleema shook her head. "Actually, Krugis' standards don't apply to me, especially since, well… in this world, there is _no_ God…"

Annie coughed into her right fist. "Anyway, my point is, we need to let her choose what outfit to wear on her own, not play dress up with her," she explained.

"…why do I remember the old TV show of an old man named Mister Dress-up?" Saya asked out loud.

"Who?" the other girls asked.

Before Saya could explain that one…

"Oh, son of a _bushwhacker_…!"

…they heard a voice that Saya could tell was what her male side would sound like.

With a gasp, Saya said, "N-No, it _can't_ be! There's no _way_ my Y Chromosome is active like that!"

Looking at the source of the voice, the other three girls blinked when they saw what appeared to be a male version of her, standing in front of a map of the ship (but looking in their direction). "Huh? Is that… a male version of Saya-chan?" Kikka asked incredulously. "How is that _possible_?!"

The male version of Saya shrugged, saying, "Beats me… all I can think to say is that I was probably cloned by whatever happened to bring me and several 'supposedly' fictional people over here."

"Huh?!" Saya gasped out. "What's your real name and pen name?!"

"Samuel Kenneth Kauffman, pen name being Xamusel, my first name as an anagram with an 'X' in front," the now identified Samuel answered, one eyebrow raised. "Why? Is there a problem with that being my name and pen name?"

"Th-Those are _mine_!" Saya roared out. "_I_ was born with the name Samuel Kenneth Kauffman!"

Samuel blinked for a few seconds, before he facepalmed. "Could someone here find a geneticist on the matter?" he asked in embarrassment. "I want to get this sorted out as soon as possible…"

"Yes, so do we," Kikka threw in her two bits. "Now… how about we call all available people to the bridge as soon as possible? Perhaps one of them is a geneticist."

Samuel nodded in agreement. "Alright, then…" Turning to face his companions, he called out, "Kyou-san, Kagari-san, time to go to the bridge!"

* * *

**With Titanic X**

* * *

Tony and Jessica made their way across the ship, checking the map Tony had found in his pocket. Much to their combined surprise, they had discovered the ship was _massive_, and that they were located right near an elevator that went down to one of the hangar bays. Jessica wasn't sure why, but she wanted to see what the hell was down there, as it was labeled 'classified' on the map.

The two stepped into the elevator and the doors hissed shut, the elevator cab descending down into the bowels of the vessel.

"So, what's so important that it has to be classified in this hangar bay?" she asked.

Tony shrugged. "Beats me. But when I went down there after I woke up here, the place was sealed tighter than Fort Knox."

"Any idea as to what might be inside?" she asked.

"No clue. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that it's something very important though," Tony admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Sure…" she muttered.

The elevator dinged to a stop and the door slid open, revealing the corridor leading to the hangar bays. They were more or less open, but one of them was indeed sealed shut, the door locked tight. Jessica walked up to it and put a hand on the door, her brow furrowing. She wondered briefly if her now cybernetic right eye would be able to help in some way, and not even a few moments later she was surprised as her vision shifted from normal view to a different setting in that eye.

She blinked and looked around, surprised to be able to see in thermal settings instead of regular light.

Jessica recovered quickly though and looked at the door to the hangar bay, but nothing was visible. No signs of life. And yet… Something was off.

At that point, a light activated and shone down on them, a deep voice resonating out from speakers. Jessica and Tony tensed for possible combat, but nothing happened aside from the voice speaking to them.

"_This hangar bay has been sealed off. Until the time is right, no one is allowed in or out. What lies unconstructed within will be used only when the time is right._"

The light shut down, leaving two very baffled people in the dim lighting of the corridor.

What was inside that was so important?

* * *

**At the bridge (with Samuel and his small group)**

* * *

"Okay… here's the bridge, finally," Samuel said with a sigh of relief. "Now, where's the captain's seat where I can call the others here?" As soon as he asked that, he spotted the seats for the captain and the XO, forcing him to faceplant. "Okay… stupid question."

Kyou walked over to Samuel and helped him upright. "Here you go," she said. "You'd better take the role of captain for now, while we have the chance for you to be leading the ship."

"Ah, right," Samuel nodded. At that, he walked over to the captain's seat and sat down, picking up the phone and pressing the broadcast button. "Attention, everyone on this vessel," he said. "This is the temporary captain speaking. I would like to meet with everyone who can make it to the bridge at once, assuming that there's more than just my small group and I. If you don't know where to find the bridge, look at a map, and proceed as swiftly as possible once you know where to go. Also, the bridge has a rather limited capacity, so make sure to have the important people be up here first and foremost. Thank you."

Samuel sighed as he leaned back in the chair. "And now, we wait," he said.

A few minutes passed as Samuel and his characters awaited the arrival of anyone else - to which Samuel was _hoping _he wasn't the only one onboard this ship. Thankfully though he got his answer as a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes entered the bridge, followed by a group of Six. "Well, what do ya know - Xam beat us here," He said.

"Looks like it," said another brown haired man in his mid 20's as he entered as well, along with three other people wearing, what he recognized as Mandalorian Armor.

"Har, har, har…" Samuel said sarcastically. "For your information, my given name's Samuel Kenneth Kauffman… I take it one of you is 117Jorn while another one of you is Patriot-112?"

"Patriot-112, reporting for duty," said the second young man as he mocked saluted.

"117Jorn, Sup," the first said nodding.

"Well, I'm the one, as temporary captain, who called for you guys and anyone else who is even here," Samuel said. "As it stands… well, we have a _tad_ bit of a situation here."

"We already know that part," grumbled Patriot, who received a smack to the back of the head from Boc.

"You mean you know that there's a female version of me here on the bridge, too?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, I-" Jordan began to say before he blinked, processing what Sam had just said. "Wait the what?"

Samuel sighed in depression. "Jorn, Patriot, everyone else?" he started, before gesturing to a woman that looked to be his age, sitting at CIC. "Meet Saya Kauffman… not sure how _that_ happened, or what the true relation is between us."

Jordan, D.J and the others all looked at Saya, before looking back at Sam… and realized they did look disturbingly similar. "Well… that's something..." Jordan admitted.

"Yeah..." Patriot agreed, as the door opened and soon arriving were Jade, Trips, Sutura, Aren, Marik, and all the other Top commanders.

"Okay, glad you all could make it…" Samuel said, before he realized something. "Er, guys, where's Titanic?"

"You saw her?" Patriot asked.

"I wish… I just assumed she was here on the ship," Samuel said. "So, Jorn… did you see her?"

"Yeah, we split up a while ago though to explore the ship." Jordan said, "No idea where she is now though, but she probably got your message - she should be here sooner or later."

"Alright," Samuel nodded, before he looked around the bridge. "Er… is anyone here a geneticist? Saya and I need to know what the hell's going on about who has what."

At first no one seemed to step forward, however a young girl rose her hand, stepping forward. "Umm… I might be able to help… maybe..." she said.

"You are…?" Samuel asked.

"My name is Aubrei Wyn," She said. "I'm a Jedi Healer… I've studied a lot of medical practices, and I know genetics since I wanted to know more about the Clones of the GAR and how to help them… I'm no expert like the Kaminoians are though. What do you need?"

Samuel blinked for a bit, before sighing. "Well, it's like this," he said. "Saya claims to be the original me turned into a female, but that doesn't account for how we both have our memories of being, well, male. We'd like to know this much: What relation do we have to each other, who's the original, and if the whole thing is permanent."

Aubrei, as well as the others on the bridge, blinked at Sam's statement. "O-kay… I don't… think they covered anything… like _that,_" She said before she sighed. "But, I'll see what I can do when we have time… no promises though."

"This aside though, I think its best we got introductions out of the way," Sutura said. "I have a feeling we'll be working together quite a bit… and none of you look as though you are from the Earth Sphere."

"No, but we are..." said an older voice, and everyone looked to the back to the door, and Patriot's eyes widened as he saw two men enter, one was wearing a grey version of the EFF officer's uniform, only the flag on the right upper arm was colored like the Habsburg Flag, with a pentagon in the middle, and the word 'Stal' underneath it, the man looked to be in his fifties, with greying red hair, and standing at an even 6 foot, and steel colored eyes, the man next to him was clad in a pilot suit based on the ECOAS normal suit. but it was colored brown with grey trim. He looked to be in his early twenties and was standing just a couple inches shorter than the first.

"Admiral Samuel Kobinski, commandant of the Stal Coalition Navy's 10th Fleet. And this is Stal Army Captain Mason Woods," the man said. "We heard your announcement and decided to come here. Now will somebody tell us what the hell is going on here?"

Samuel blinked, before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, man, what an unmitigated disaster…" he said.

"Understatement of the century..." said Mason as he stepped forward. "Me and the Admiral woke in what looked like an oversized MS factory, with no sign of our ships or anyone else from the 10th!"

"Alright... " Jordan said with a sigh. "While we wait for anyone else to show up, let's get all of our introductions out of the way, explain who we are, where we're from, and find out where the _hell _we are."

"Agreed." Sutura said nodding, as did everyone else. "Well I'll go ahead and begin..."

* * *

Roughly half an hour passed by, as each of the leaders introduced themselves to one another, where they were from, their units and explained how many of them there were.

The forces from Zeon, lead by Sutura and Aren Takeo, consisted of about 9,000 men and women from Zeon and Neo Zeon, from MS pilots to Ground Troops and Support Personnel. They also had among them the Steam Dragon's brigade, lead by one Shirley Badgiruel. Yuki was more than happy to know she wasn't the only Steam Dragon around.

Next, of course, was Marik, Zule and Revan, as they told them about their universe and how they came with 576 men from the Slice Hounds Battalion.

Then there was the 247th Mobile Assault Corps lead by Jade, Trips, and their XO Celeste Morne. Consisting of 36,864 Clone Troopers and Pilots.

After them, there was the 42nd Hunter Regiment, lead by Jade's brother - Robert Lee - consisting of about 2,304 Clone Troopers.

Then there was Mantis Company, and Demon Company, the former lead by Mak Lotor and Kaas Tod, and the latter lead by Jedi Ace John Cypher, each company consisting of about 144 men each.

Finally were the last two teams: The 7th "Ranger" Deep Infiltration Squad lead by Aubrei, her friend Sagan Cross, and ARC Troopers Colt and Blitz with about nine Clone Commando's, and the famous/infamous 'Muunilinst 10', lead by none other than ARC Commando Alpha-77 'Fordo', who lead his team of ten Clone ARC Troopers.

After doing the math, that put the total of men, women and Clones among this starship to well over 49,000. This of course motivated the Zeon forces to _not _piss off the people obviously not from their galaxy - let alone universe. Though after hearing about their Mobile Suits, even the Republic forces were willing to be a bit careful about them as well.

Of course, however, the real cherry on the cake was when Jordan, D.J, and Samuel decided - since they were trusting them with this info, it was best to show they could trust them in return. The three of them elaborated exactly how they knew them, about their fanfictions, their universes, and proved it by telling them knowledge only _they _could possibly know.

"As far as Yuki-san and her commanding officer," Samuel said at one point with his hand scratching the back of his neck, "I never really got around to writing your origin stories yet… sadly. Neither did I write out the origins of the Steam Dragons."

"As for me… well, I wrote out the origins of the Hades Corps, Hunter Regiment, the Rangers, and the Takeo Foundation," Jordan elaborated. "Though I didn't create Aubrei, the Muunilinst 10, Mak or Kass, I made some… alterations, namely making it so you three survived the Battle of Jabiim, and showing more of Fordo's exploits after the Battle of Muunilinst and Hypori," He then chuckled a bit. "Believe me… if this was a different situation, I'd be going mental right now meeting you all… "

Patriot sighed. "Yeah, same here," He said, looking at his own OC's. "I made Marik, Boc, Admiral Kobinski, and Captain Woods - and I also worked with Jorn in making sure you, Zule, survived Jabiim as well… that battle was just one big clusterfuck after another."

Samuel blinked in confusion. "How bad was it?" he asked. Marik and Zule were also interested, wanting to figure out what could of happened if Ne'tra Kad didn't intervene when they did.

"The whole Padawan Pack gets KIA - with the exception of Anakin of course - and the Jabiim Loyalists get left for dead by the Republic in favor of saving the Clone Troopers." Jordan said, causing all those who were actually at Jabiim to gulp a bit.

Samuel blanched. "Um… that's… not good," he said at last.

"Yeah, but in my fic, 'The 26th', the Jabiim Loyalists, along with the clones, are rescued by the Mandalorian PMC,_ Ne'tra Kad_. I'm sure you know them Marik," Patriot and said Mandalorian Battalion Commander nodded.

"Yup, and the Loyalists owed me a life debt and joined us along with the Slice Hounds on the _Prosecutor,"_ he said, and before he could continue, his comm beeped, causing him to answer.

"This is Mereel, go ahead," he said, as he listened to the caller on the other end, and his eyes widened a bit. "When? Just now!?

The others all looked at Marik who just sighed, "Okay bring her up to the bridge, just follow the maps, you'll get here eventually," he then placed his comm away. "One of my Platoon Leaders found a young woman wearing Mandalorian Armor in another hangar bay out cold half an hour ago. He said that she just woke up and was surprisingly very calm around the Clone Troopers, of course, that's not the shocking part."

"Huh?" Samuel let out. "What's the shocking part? Is she Jango's daughter or something like that?"

"Well, the shocking part is… she said her name's Arlita Fett," Marik said, and Jorn and Patriot's eyes widen at that.

"Excuse me, come again?" they both said at the same time.

"Er…" Samuel blinked. "Is Arlita related to Boba or Jango?"

"Somewhat..." Jordan said. "Patriot was making a fic where, basically, a Clone is born as a female, due to an error in the cloning process which neglected her Y-chromosomes. She was adopted by the Cuy'val Dar member Vhonte Tervho. In a way… she's basically Boba's - and the rest of the GAR's - sister."

Samuel was silent for about five seconds. When he spoke up again, all he could say was, "…what?"

A few moments later Jessica and Tony regrouped with them, having made their way back from the hangar bay. "Sorry," she said. "But Tony and I went to check out the hangar bays."

"And what we found was that one of them was locked for some odd reason," Tony said. Then he took note of the large group. "Wow… That's a lot of people…"

"Glad you could make it," Jordan said, before turning to Sam. "But yeah, me and Patriot were working on a fanfic where that idea would be explored, and how the galaxy could be a bit more different with a female clone trooper around, with the potential for more in the future."

"Is that right?" Samuel asked, nodding his head. "I see now…" He then turned to look at the two newcomers and asked, "Is the young lady Titanic X?"

She nodded. "Yeah. That's me. And the big guy with me is Tony Larson."

Tony nodded as well.

Samuel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, now that I know everyone's mostly accounted for, I can say this," he said, before turning to Jordan. "I told you so, Jorn."

"FUCK YOU SAM!" Jordan shouted. "HOW THE _FUCK _WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW IT WOULD SEND US TO WHEREVER THE FUCK _THIS _PLACE IS!?"

Samuel blinked, before he said in deadpan, "Y'know… one f-bomb would've sufficed in that rant."

Jessica nodded. "I _was_ getting a bad feeling about this whole thing," she said, folding her arms.

"Okay, what happened, happened okay? We checked out a game, this thing happened, so now we're here. End of story, bye-bye… see ya later!" Patriot said, trying to stop any argument from breaking and move on. "The next big question is finding out how to get HOME."

"I can certainly agree with that, Patriot…" Samuel said. "Now, the other big question is _where_ home even is…"

"Well, there has to be a galaxy map here somewhere… it's the bridge after all," Jade said, as she approached the center, where a large circular spot was located surrounded by hand rails with a control panel. "This looks promising..." she pressed a button on the panel, as the center of the circle began to glow blue, before suddenly a shot of light came out before an image of a spiral galaxy appeared before them. "Ah! Here we go!"

"Alright, we've got a map," Jordan said as he nodded. "Now… how do we find earth on it?"

"Hmm… galactic map, find Sol 3 and our relative position from it," Samuel said to the galactic map. However the map did nothing, causing Sam to sigh. "Well, so much for being voice-activated..."

"Let me try," Sutura said stepping forward, glancing at Jade. "You mind helping me out here? This technology seems to be more in your area."

Jade nodded as she operated the controls. "Lets see now..." Sutura said. "This vessel might have charts of known constellations… but how do we pull them up?"

"Hang on, maybe it is voice activated," Jaden said, glancing up. "Computer?" he said, followed by a short series of bleeps. "Access Galactic Map - cross-reference with Milky Way constellations from the perspective of the Sol System."

A moment passed, before the galactic map began to show a series of lines, as known constellations from earth were revealed on the map. "Ah! There we go."

Sutura nodded. "Alright, I think I can tell where earth is… here," She said, pointing at an area of the galactic map near the lowermost arm. "If I remember my astronomy course correctly, that should be the Orion-Cygnus Arm… putting earth rght about there." She pointed at near the far end of the arm. "Now to find out where we are. Computer? Please display our current location upon the map."

At that, the computer promptly displayed their location… which was on the complete other side of the map where eaerth was.

Samuel nearly fell from the chair in shock. "You're kidding, right?" he asked in doubt.

"Oh boy..." Sutura said with a sigh. "Well… it seems we are a _long _way from home… if this map is to be believed."

"So we're on the complete opposite side of the galaxy to where earth is at?" Jordan said with a groan. "Fan-tucking-fastic."

"Well, if this ship has a Hyperdrive we could make the jump last a few weeks…" Jade said. "But, that would require us having a _VERY _detailed map of space. Accounting for every black hole, star, planetoid, or any other gravitational anomalies. Which as far as this map goes… we don't. It looks like its only charted two areas - the areas around your homeworld… and where we are at right now. We're not even sure this ship _has _a Hyperdrive…"

One of the Clones began looking through the station. "One of these must be engineering station or something…" the Clone said. "Once we find out how this ship functions, we can figure out how to get to your world… maybe even find a way back to our universes too…"

Samuel nodded. "I hope this works out the way it's supposed to, with all of us going home, to where we belong…"

"So say we all," Jordan said with a sigh. "For now, I believe we need to coordinate all of our factions' efforts. First we need to figure out how this ship functions from top to bottom. Where living quarters are at, hangars, factories, where the food is made, where life support is, we need to know how each nook and cranny of this tub works, and where it's at. Once we do that, then we figure out how this all works together, and then we try to find our way home once we figure out how this thing travels FTL."

Jordan turned around as he looked at the massive glass-like canopy which surrounded the front part of the bridge, showing them the massive expanse of space surrounding them. "We are where no other human being from earth has gone before, a place where no one from Star Wars has gone before… we have no idea what to expect from the galaxy, could be friendly, or we could meet some very persistent bad guys like the Covenant, CIS or worse… we need to be ready for anything the galaxy could possibly throw at us…."

Patriot nodded at that. "Amen to that," he said, and after he said that, the door opened, and in entered a Clone Lieutenant with the Custom paintjob of the Slice Hounds. With him was a young woman, wearing Mandalorian Shocktrooper armor colored yellow with light blue trim, and had a red lanyard rope over her left shoulder. Her helmet was removed, showing she was about 20 years old.

"And you must be Arlita Fett?" Jordan asked the young woman. He notices that Arlita looks just like Mirta Gev, considering that she's Boba's sister and all that.

"Yes, I am," she said in a surprisingly soft, but confident tone, which reminded Jordan and Patriot of Soma Peries.

"Well, nice to have you onboard - we can use all the help we can get to get this ship working and back home." Jordan said nodding before he looked at the Commanders. "I think it goes without saying that you'll be taking charge of each of the military units here. We're gonna have to pool in all of our resources, technological knowledge, equipment and such. I know for a fact that SW infantry and average tech is better than Zeon's, but Zeon holds the advantage in terms of Mobile Suits - Republic Walkers are useful, but MS outclass Starfighters in terms of close-combat easily." He glanced at Aren, Sutura, Admiral Kobinski and Jade. "Since you four have the highest ranks here it seems, I suppose we're gonna have to leave command of this ship and all of its forces to you… speaking of, we're gonna have to come up with a name for this ship if we're gonna be living in it for the foreseeable future… ideas?"

The men and women before him seemed to pause as they thought about it for a few moments. "How about… the _Enterprise_?" Jaden suggested. "You know, after the ship on _Star Trek_?"

"Nah, too cliche..." Amy said. "Name's been used too much… how about _Atlantis_?"

"No, that doesn't work..." Jordan said, "It should be something that fits our situation, hundreds of thousands of light years away from home, finding our way back… something like _Odyssey_ from the Greek Poem or something, but that's been taken too..."

They seemed to think about it for a few moments, before Jessica spoke up. "Well, we are trying to find a path back home, right?" she said.

"Hmm… wait!" Jordan said as he snapped his fingers, "That's it! The Starship _Pathfinder_! Waddya think?"

"Like the ancient Vikings of Norse Legend?" said Patriot, while Jaden nodded.

Samuel spoke up. "I suppose that settles it, then. Let's call it the _Pathfinder_, guys!"

"Now that that's settled," Jessica said, looking at him, "let's get started on figuring out this tub's functions and layout."

"Got an idea of where the hangar bays are," Tony said. He looked around the bridge before he was able to pinpoint a map of the ship. "Here. Hangar Bays 1, 2, 3…" He let out a whistle. "That's a lot of hangar bays."

The one labeled 2 was highlighted, meaning something was already inside, but as to what, it was a total mystery.

Jessica turned to face Tony. "Are there any cameras on this thing?" she asked. "As in security cams?"

The big man shrugged. "No clue."

Jessica sighed and gritted her teeth. "Anyone know where the security cams are?!" she muttered in frustration.

"Computer?" Samuel spoke up again. "Please tell us if there are any security cameras in the area."

The computer then showed a diagram of the whole ship, which outlined in gold and soon, multiple red dots appeared all over the ship.

"Now that's a lot of cameras," said Patriot.

Jessica smirked. "Yeah. And even Hangar Bay 2 has them active!" She then barked out an order. "Computer, activate cameras in Hangar Bay 2."

The computer complied, activating the cameras. The screen popped up, showing the contents of the hangar. And unlike the other hangar bays which were pretty much close to empty right now, within this one were stacks of components for something, including partially completed hull segments, even engines of sorts. The whole place was littered with the parts; even the front part of a ship was completed and propped near a wall.

"Okay… now we know what's in there…" Tony muttered.

"So this place also has the capacity to build its own ships..." Jordan mused nodding. "This could be _very _useful in the future."

"But we don't know what type is in there," Jessica remarked. "For all we know, it could just be a shuttle."

"Yet that doesn't explain why the hangar bay is sealed off tighter than Fort Knox…" Tony said seriously. "Or what that message meant…"

"We'll worry about that later," Patriot said. "Right now, let's learn more about what kind of tech this ship uses... computer bring up a complete list of technology currently onboard."

As he said that, a holographic image of a list replaced the star map with a long list of technologies and equipment. Some that they recognized, others they did not. And it was a _VERY _long list.

Jordan sighed. "Alright… its gonna take some time to go through all of this."

Samuel sighed. "Well, all I can say is this: we'll need to travel across the stars as soon as possible, right?"

"Correct. Now, let's get a studying shall we?" Patriot said as he began to read the list.

Samuel nodded, even as he stood up and began reading the list up close. "Let's see… wow, that really _is_ a lot of tech."

* * *

Several days have passed since the newfound crew of the now christened Starship _Pathfinder_ met together, and quickly began getting the ship into working order. After going through the technology of the vessel, they soon discovered that most food and supplies wouldn't be a problem - as the _Pathfinder _possessed a similar Replicator system from Star Trek where they could just make their own food, as well as large greenhouse areas which ensured that even if the replicators fail, they have a source for food.

Other systems were also discovered, including long-range sensors which could scan an area twice the size of their solar system, advance Plasma energy-based weapons among other things, large internal factories where vehicles from Walkers, Tanks Mobile Suits, even smaller Starships could be made, as well as factories for infantry-based weapons and equipment could be made. Needless to say they were set in that department.

Speaking of Equipment, it was agreed that the existing technology used by both Zeon and the Republic would be shared between them. Zeon forces were getting accustomed to the new Zeon-type Phase-I Clone Trooper armor and GAR weapons like the DC-15A Blaster Rifles, while the Republic forces began experimenting and testing Mobile Suits and Minovsky Physics.

Now, after figuring out how to fully operate the ship, they were ready to finally get underway.

"Engines are online and purring like a Nexu," One of the Clone crewmen on the bridge said. "We're ready for Slipstream Jump."

"Weapons are confirmed operational and prepared for use if we need 'em," A Zeon operator said.

On the bride currently was Jordan, Samuel, D.J, Jessica, Admirals Takeo and Kobinski, Jade, Boc, Marik, and Zule, all standing as they prepared to head out.

"Are we sure about using this... Quantum Slipstream device?" Sutura asked, as Jordan nodded as he was looking through the notes.

"Yeah, I've been studying it since we found it," he said. "It seems to be similar to a Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Drive from Halo, which involves slipping into small wormholes to travel long distances that would otherwise be impossible through regular FTL. Thankfully, it seems maintenance isn't going to be as difficult as it was according to Halo - as its got safety procedures to prevent anyone just 'vanishing' while working on it."

He then sighed. "Of course, this does have a bit of a drawback," He said. "Slipstream is slow - it's leagues better than simple FTL, but jumps from one star cluster to another could take months depending on distance… I ran the calculations on the computer, and it'll take us several years to make it home… maybe more than that. And that's only if we throw out all caution and make blind jumps into areas that haven't been adequately charted. We could leave Slipstream and end up right next to a Black Hole. Assuming we took the cautious route, the time it'll take could be doubled… but if we can get more accurate maps of the galaxy, we can speed up our journey."

"A wise move," said Boc, "Wouldn't want to end up a million pieces just because of a blind jump."

"Thus, another mission objective for us, if we find any civilizations out here in the galaxy, who are friendly, we would negotiate for a Star Map," said Patriot while sighing, "If they're friendly."

"Let's hope we do find some friendly civilizations." Jordan said with a sigh, "Another drawback is that - as much as we'd like - we can't just cruise to Earth via Slipstream the whole way. The QS Drive can only function for so long before it starts overheating, while we have coolant onboard its only a temporary fix. The maximum amount of time we can stay in Slipstream is six months, and that's if we _really _want to push it. The most we should do is short, two month maximum jumps, so we can drop out every now and then, do some charting, and then once the drive cools off we jump again. That way we can safely make jumps _knowing _where we're gonna end up, and _not _risk the whole ship blowing up in oblivion."

"You _really _studied this stuff, didn't you?" Jade asked, and Jordan shrugged.

"I'm trying to figure out how all these technologies work," he said. "Since we don't have a friend like Ronald Pinkerton around who could do these calculations and shit _in his sleep_, someone's gotta take up the role. And I gotta balance this out with MS training from Yuki-san."

"That's true," said Boc, "Though, I was thinking of having Starfighters and Mobile Suits work in teams of three, one MS, and two Starfighters, since Starfighters have speed and MS have the firepower."

"Not a bad idea," Jessica said. "And when coupled with whatever ships we have, we can have quite a formidable team. The starfighters would no doubt run interference and act as support while the MS did the heavy fighting, right?"

"Bingo," Patriot said, "The EA learned that the hard way, so..."

"That will also give the ships we build or find some extra support. So the ships can act as long range or heavy artillery," Jessica added.

"Probably, though I hope to make it so our ships primary role will be advance scouting," Jordan suggested. "If we come across star systems with potential sentient life, we'll send a scout cruiser to investigate… after all, if you saw a giant eight kilometer Dreadnought pop up right next to your borders, I _think _that would startle a few people."

"Well, that may be a problem…" she admitted. She shot a glance back at the cameras for hangar bay two. "But… something tells me that one of the ships we build or find might be a big asset some day."

"We'll see about that." Jordan said as he sighed, "Well, best not to delay anymore… Admirals?"

Admiral Kobinski and Sutura glanced at one another nodding, it was agreed that Samuel Kobinski would take 'official' command of the _Pathfinder,_ though the other leaders were by no means neglected, as all of their opinions were going to matter in the future. Plus he was a bit of a 'neutral party', since he neither belonged to Zeon or the Republic, so he would not form any Biased opinions in the unlikely situation if tensions spark between them, which they doubted considering how well they were starting to get along already.

Kobinski stepped forward as he took his seat on the command chair. "Computer, patch me through a ship-wide comm signal," He said. A few moments passed as the ship comm systems activated. "This is Admiral Samuel Kobinski, of the Stal Navy to all crewmen of the Starship _Pathfinder,_ I know we are _all _a long way from our homes… in some cases, we're in completely different galaxies, if not universes. Cut off from reinforcements, separated from our families and loved ones, our homelands… I know how you all feel."

"But this isn't how it's going to end, for any of us," He continued. "We came to this universe on this ship of ours, so I gamble there's gotta be a way to get back to our homes… and somehow this ship - the _Pathfinder _is the key to all of us going home. It may seem far-fetched… but considering the circumstances that surround how the hell we got here to begin with, is it really that hard to believe?"

"We're not going to stop and just settle on a new random world that can support life, oh no," Kobinski said. "We are taking this ship, and we _will_ return to Earth - whether its my Earth, Admiral Sutura's earth, or hell even an Earth that's close to the galaxy the Galactic Republic is at. I just know that we can't just sit around, and just give up any hopes of going home."

"I of course can't guarantee we'll all make it," Kobinski said with a sigh. "It's a big galaxy, and we have no idea what we could be walking into… but I've seen what you all could do, what your leaders tell me you can do… I feel privileged to have the chance to serve by your sides, and if we do enter battle…" he let out a short chuckle. "By god, I feel sorry for the lousy bastards we might go up against - I really do. "

"So consider this a promise," He said. "We are going to keep going no matter what, but I swear to you now I shall not leave a single man or woman among you to die… we're _all _going through this, for better or worse, and when all this is over… " He then smirked a bit "Drinks are on me, so say we all."

**BGM: Red Army Choir - The Hunt for Red October**

"So say we all," Patriot put in, with a slight smirk on his face.

"So say we all… if I were to drink alcohol," Samuel pointed out. "I'm not one to drink it, knowing how bad it is for the human body."

"So say we all," Jordan said nodding.

"Helm, activate the Quantum Slipstream Drive," Kobinski ordered. "Plot first Coordinates."

"Roger Admiral," The Helmsman said as his fingers flew across the controls. "Coordinates are locked in, and QSD is now active - opening wormhole rupture now." A few moments passed, before appearing before the _Pathfinder _was a massive whirlpool-like swirl, filled with blue and white lights, with a center of empty blackness as big as the _Pathfinder _was wide and high.

"Whoa..." was all the others could really say at the massive wormhole rupture, as the _Pathfinder _began moving towards it.

"Entering Wormhole in T-Minus Five… four… three… two… one…" The _Pathfinder _was absorbed into the wormhole, as it almost appeared to accelerate as it flew past the void, as the rupture closed up shortly after them. "Wormhole is stable, rupture has closed… welcome to Quantum Slipstream everyone. ETA to coordinates… two months."

Everyone gave a sigh at that.

"Well, it's gonna be a long wait, what'll we do till then?" asked Patriot.

"There's a whole city on this ship, there's _plenty _we can do," Jordan said. "I've still got some reading to do on the technology, and we could all use some time to sharpen up our MS combat skills, as well as our personal combat skills as well."

Patriot and everyone else nodded in agreement with him and one by one, with the exception of Kobinski and the bridge crew, they left the bridge to do whatever comes to their minds.

"I'm gonna check out these factories that Woods mentioned to me," Patriot told Jorn. "I might find something that could make me something, like a sword."

"I'll come with, Patriot," Samuel said, even as he walked past Yuki. "It'd help if we knew what equipment we could get out of this."

"Ano…" Yuki spoke up from where Samuel walked by her. Stopping for a bit, the group looked at her as she continued, "How do you pronounce your username?"

Blinking, Samuel answered, "Zah-moo-sell… why?"

Yuki just smiled. "Just curious is all," she said and walked off, causing Samuel to blink in confusion.

"What… what was that about?" he asked.

That brought out a snicker from both Patriot and Jordan.

"Let's just say, some of us didn't know how to pronounce your username on fanfiction." Patriot said.

Blinking again, Samuel answered, "O…kay. I'll take that as an answer for now."

With that, the group split up, going in different directions of the ship.

* * *

**Xamusel: To quote the same video game franchise as before: _Finished!_**

**117Jorn: DONE! FINALLY!**

**Patriot-112: Yup, how many does this chapter make?**

**Xamusel: What do you mean by that? Word count?**

**117Jorn: 17,959 Words.**

**Xamusel: *blinks in surprise* And that's not going into FFN's counting system… we easily broke 18k right here for the first chapter!**

**Titanic X: That is a lot of words! XD**

**117Jorn: Yup, and now we can begin working on CHAPTER 2! So until next time…**

**Everyone: Ja Ne, minna!**


End file.
